


Friends?

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: A Klarker love story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Cute Jack Kline, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Jack Kline is a Winchester, M/M, Making Out, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Jack thinks about the boy he met once Clark(I swear this is actually good I promise we need more ClarkxJack)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clark Barker/Jack Kline
Series: A Klarker love story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Friends?

Jack woke early in the morning, mid dreaming about the boy he had met only a few months ago..Clark

He liked Clark he was nice to Jack but then he got hurt and Jack wasn't able to see Clark agian and thank him, he sighed sadly 

He didn't really have any friends his own age except for Claire and Alex, but even then the way he felt about Clark wasn't too friendly

He'd seen a few romance movies, the main characters were always male and female, he knew he like- liked Clark, but he'd never see the boy again 

Jack perked up a bit- unless he asked his parents, they'd take him to see Clark!

He got up with a smile after laying his bed, he practically skipped into the kitchen where Dean, Cas and Sam were all having breakfast 

"Morning" He said his voice light and happy, "Good morning Jack" Cas greeted him as he poured Dean some more coffee 

Jack chewed his lip "I was wondering if I could ask a favour?" He sat down and Sam perked his brow "What is it?" 

"..Well when I was first born there was this boy I met- he helped me...I want to ask if I could go see him" 

Dean frowned; he remembered that town- the sheriffs son "You want to see Clark?- the sheriff's kid?" Jack nodded confidently "Yes..and preferably bring flowers- I've watched romance movies-they always have flowers" 

"Romance?" Dean shook his head trying to wrap it around the situation and understand what Jack was saying "Are you saying you have a crush..on a boy?" He had no problem with Jack liking boys he just didn't think they were his type

"Yes..is there a problem?" 

Sam sighed, getting Jack his cereal from the top cupboard "No there isn't Dean just stupid" -Dean flipped him off- "I understand Sam, I know all about the lgbtq+ community and I don't really have a preference but I've only been alive for so long so that could change" 

"So you're gay?" Dean asked for clarification, Sam gaped in annoyance at his brother "Dean!- it doesn't matter, aren't you the one that hates labels?" 

"Hey!- I've admitted that I'm bi already get off my case" 

Cas rolled his eyes at the two "So this boy, when would you like to see him?" 

Jack smiled "The weekend would be fine" Dean looked at his boyfriend "Cas we can't..we have that thing remember?" Dean asked trying to avoid having to mention their sexual retreat, Cas blushed "Oh yes that thing" 

Sam shivered, sadly he knew all about it; why did he have to overhear these things? "It's fine, I'll take you Jack" 

-

"So this Clark kid?- you really like him don't you?" Sam asked quietly on the drive to see him, Jack nodded clutching the sunflower in his hands "Yes I do, he is quiet nice and I enjoy his company" 

Sam smiled; it was nice that Jack had someone, like Cas had Dean and he had..well...he had..no one

Jack noticed that Sam seemed to be in deep thought and the boy couldn't resist taking a peek inside his head, when he did he saw these eyes- like sunshine through whiskey, he saw an archangel- his uncle..Gabriel? 

"You know he's not gone- not really..he- he isn't dead" 

Sam wiped his eyes "What- what do you mean?" 

"Gabriel, he's not dead- I can feel his celestial energy around you" He smiled comfortingly at Sam who was still confused "You loved him right?" 

Sam shook his head awkwardly "No- uh..it wasn't like...we were friends" He tried to explain; him and Gabriel were friends- best friends actually more than Dean and Cas knew 

"Friends?" 

Sam shrugged gripping the wheel tighter "Yeah well..maybe a bit more- I mean we were close" Sam admitted- but they'd never kissed or anything like that, it was just unspoken sexual tension that was left unresolved up until the day Gabe died 

"Don't give up hope Sam" 

Sam didn't really know what Jack mean't but he found himself saying  
"...I won't" 

\- 

"We're here" Sam said when they finally arrived at their destination, and were currently parked outside of a motel 

Sam checked the time "Hey it's late, why don't you visit Clark tomorrow" 

Jack yawned tiredly as he nodded "Okay" 

Sam got separate rooms, just incase Jack needed some alone time with Clark- he wasn't worried that they'd have sex, he didn't even think that Jack knew what sex was 

After saying his goodnight to Jack he went to his own room, he took a shower and got changed ready for bed 

He sat down and closed his eyes- clapping his hands together he began to pray, remembering what Jack said earlier "Uh,

  
Jack woke early in the morning, mid dreaming about the boy he had met only a few months ago..Clark

He liked Clark he was nice to Jack but then he got hurt and Jack wasn't able to see Clark agian and thank him, he sighed sadly 

He didn't really have any friends his own age except for Claire and Alex, but even then the way he felt about Clark wasn't too friendly

He'd seen a few romance movies, the main characters were always male and female, he knew he like- liked Clark, but he'd never see the boy again 

Jack perked up a bit- unless he asked his parents, they'd take him to see Clark!

He got up with a smile after laying his bed, he practically skipped into the kitchen where Dean, Cas and Sam were all having breakfast 

"Morning" He said his voice light and happy, "Good morning Jack" Cas greeted him as he poured Dean some more coffee 

Jack chewed his lip "I was wondering if I could ask a favour?" He sat down and Sam perked his brow "What is it?" 

"..Well when I was first born there was this boy I met- he helped me...I want to ask if I could go see him" 

Dean frowned; he remembered that town- the sheriffs son "You want to see Clark?- the sheriff's kid?" Jack nodded confidently "Yes..and preferably bring flowers- I've watched romance movies-they always have flowers" 

"Romance?" Dean shook his head trying to wrap it around the situation and understand what Jack was saying "Are you saying you have a crush..on a boy?" He had no problem with Jack liking boys he just didn't think they were his type

"Yes..is there a problem?" 

Sam sighed, getting Jack his cereal from the top cupboard "No there isn't Dean just stupid" -Dean flipped him off- "I understand Sam, I know all about the lgbtq+ community and I don't really have a preference but I've only been alive for so long so that could change" 

"So you're gay?" Dean asked for clarification, Sam gaped in annoyance at his brother "Dean!- it doesn't matter, aren't you the one that hates labels?" 

"Hey!- I've admitted that I'm bi already get off my case" 

Cas rolled his eyes at the two "So this boy, when would you like to see him?" 

Jack smiled "The weekend would be fine" Dean looked at his boyfriend "Cas we can't..we have that thing remember?" Dean asked trying to avoid having to mention their sexual retreat, Cas blushed "Oh yes that thing" 

Sam shivered, sadly he knew all about it; why did he have to overhear these things? "It's fine, I'll take you Jack" 

-

"So this Clark kid?- you really like him don't you?" Sam asked quietly on the drive to see him, Jack nodded clutching the sunflower in his hands "Yes I do, he is quiet nice and I enjoy his company" 

Sam smiled; it was nice that Jack had someone, like Cas had Dean and he had..well...he had..no one

Jack noticed that Sam seemed to be in deep thought and the boy couldn't resist taking a peek inside his head, when he did he saw these eyes- like sunshine through whiskey, he saw an archangel- his uncle..Gabriel? 

"You know he's not gone- not really..he- he isn't dead" 

Sam wiped his eyes "What- what do you mean?" 

"Gabriel, he's not dead- I can feel his celestial energy around you" He smiled comfortingly at Sam who was still confused "You loved him right?" 

Sam shook his head awkwardly "No- uh..it wasn't like...we were friends" He tried to explain; him and Gabriel were friends- best friends actually more than Dean and Cas knew 

"Friends?" 

Sam shrugged gripping the wheel tighter "Yeah well..maybe a bit more- I mean we were close" Sam admitted- but they'd never kissed or anything like that, it was just unspoken sexual tension that was left unresolved up until the day Gabe died 

"Don't give up hope Sam" 

Sam didn't really know what Jack mean't but he found himself saying  
"...I won't" 

\- 

"We're here" Sam said when they finally arrived at their destination, and were currently parked outside of a motel 

Sam checked the time "Hey it's late, why don't you visit Clark tomorrow" 

Jack yawned tiredly as he nodded "Okay" 

Sam got separate rooms, just incase Jack needed some alone time with Clark- he wasn't worried that they'd have sex, he didn't even think that Jack knew what sex was 

After saying his goodnight to Jack he went to his own room, he took a shower and got changed ready for bed 

He sat down and closed his eyes- clapping his hands together he began to pray, remembering what Jack said earlier _"Uh, hey Gabe- if you're even alive..it's Sam- uh Winchester"_ He sighed _"I just-...if you can hear me, I miss you Gabriel and..come back please"_

With one more sad sigh he crawled up into bed and fell asleep dreaming of his angel friend he so wanted to be there 

\- 

Sam yawned wide when he woke almost falling off of his bed with a yelp when he met golden eyes that were staring down at him 

Gabriel had been sitting cross legged on his bed watching him sleep for the past few hours "Ah!" Sam exclaimed 

Gabriel jumped up immediately face blushing with embarrassment "Sorry!- sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" 

"Gabriel?!" 

Gabriel scratched his neck awkwardly "Hi?" He cleared his throat "I heard you praying for me..." 

Sam's eyes watered "I thought you were dead" He stood and hugged Gabriel "Sam I can't breathe-"

Sam hugged him tighter "Never do that again" 

Gabriel blushed harder "Promise" Sam pulled away from he hug with a smile "I missed you so much Gabe" 

"You to Sammy" They sat down "What happened Gabriel..after Elysian?- you were dead" 

Gabe's head shook "No..I didn't, that body you saw..was a fake-..I had one more trick up my sleave" 

Sam was relived to hear that Lucifer didn't kill him after all "I'm sorry I wasn't the hero you wanted me to be" 

"Gabe I didn't care about that..you're my friend" 

Gabriel smiled "You know I did visit you a few times- in your dreams and what not..I just couldn't stay away" Gabriel chuckled softly "I remember your 30th birthday, you got blackout drunk and I came to make sure you weren't hit by a car" 

Sam frowned "I remember that!- sort of..you took me back to the motel...I was so drunk I didn't even know it was you there" 

"Remember that huh?- do you remember what you wished?" 

Sam flushed; the memory was stuck with him "Yeah I do..I wished you were alive" 

Gabriel took his hand and lean't on his shoulder, looking up at Sam he smiled "Wish granted" 

After only a few seconds of silence Sam remembered "Jack!" He said suddenly making Gabriel jump "I have to check on Jack" 

"My nephew?- he's here?" 

Sam frowned a little "You know about Jack?"

"Every supernatural being knows about Jack" Gabriel answered casually with a shrug "Why is he here?" 

"He begged me, Cas and Dean to take him to see a friend" 

Gabriel quirked his brow suspiciously "A girlfriend?" Sam stood "A boyfriend"

"Oooh, even better" 

\- 

Sam knocked on Jack's motel door and he most certainly did not expect Clark to be the one to open it- shirtless and in his black boxer shorts "Hello?" 

"Uh.. hi?" 

-

The night before 

"Goodnight" Jack said and closed his motel door, he changed into his pjs and was about to turn in when he got an idea in his head 

"54 638 2433" He repeated; when him and Clark had first met they boy gave him his phone number when they were eating snacks- at the time he didn't actually know what it was but now- 

He got his phone from where he left it on the nightstand and dialed Clark's number, it rang a few times before he answered sounding confused "Hello?" 

Jack smiled at his voice "Uh..hi Clark, it's..Jack" 

"Jack?- the guy who showed up naked while I was working?" Clark said, although smiling a bit "I never thought I hear your voice again, I guess you remembered my number" 

"Yeah..I'm back in town and I just wanted to say hi I guess" He said awkwardly; he was really nervous "Back in town huh?- where are you staying?" 

"-The only motel here" 

"Room number?" 

Jack frowned and he thought for a minute "Seventeen?" 

"I'll be there in ten" Clark muttered into the phone and hung up

Jack was confused as to what Clark mean't, but he sat waiting patiently for ten minutes before a knock finally sounded at the door and Jack stood to get it 

Clark smiled brightly at him "Hey, can I come in?" 

Jack nodded letting him in and Clark set his bag on the floor "I missed you you adorable weirdo" Clark said hugging him, Jack smiled and hugged him back 

"You aren't mad?"

Clark shrugged "I was- but mostly because you ditched without even saying bye" 

"Sorry, my parents kind of dragged me out of there" 

Clark grinned slightly "You know I never even got to do this-" He cupped Jack's face in his hands and kissed him, it was a few seconds before Jack pulled back and Clark frowned extremely embarrassed "Did you not-" He thought he had read their chemistry wrong 

"No!- no" Jack said suddenly "I just never been kissed before" He blushed "I..like it" He muttered quietly and they kissed again- this time a little less gentle 

Clark's hands wandered down Jack's lean body and cupped his ass, Jack jumped up and his legs were wrapped around Clark's waist and the boy walked them to the bed 

He layed Jack down gently and Jack flipped them over to straddle Clark's waist, Clark took off Jack's shirt first throwing it elsewhere before he sat up and Jack helped him rid his shirt 

His eyes looked down for a moment and he saw a bandage wrapped around Clark's waist where he was stabbed by the angel blade- of course it was taking longer to heal Clark was human

Clark saw him staring and pulled his head back up "It's okay, I barley even feel it anymore" 

"I'm so sorry- if I never-" 

"Jack I promise you, I'm fine" Clark assured him and meant it; the pain was numbed so he couldn't feel it much, but it's still sometimes bled- hence the blood spot on his bandage 

Jack wanted to reached out and heal him but his powers were still unpredictable and he didn't want Clark to know what he was, Clark kissed him agian and they were right back to where they had started 

Jack didn't know how it had happened but suddenly their pants were off leaving them in only their boxers as they lustfully made out, Jack felt Clark's hand tease the waist band of his boxers and he shyly pulled away 

"Clark- wait, I'm not.." 

Clark kissed over his neck "You're a virgin?" He panted against his skin and Jack nodded containing a small whimper when Clark sucked a hickey to his neck "Yes.. but I'm not ready too..." 

Clark detached his lips from Jacks neck and looked the nervous boy square in the face "Okay, that's okay we dont have to do anything if you're not comfortable with it" 

Jack looked relieved "Really?" Clark placed a sweet kiss too Jack's forehead "I like you Jack, I've never waited for anyone but I'll definitely wait for you" 

Jack smiled and rolled off of him and Clark reached down to pick up the bag he brought with him "I brought nougat"   
-

The next morning they woke at the sound of knocking to the motel door, Jack stirred in his sleep and Clark thought he was too cute to wake so he stood to get it himself not bothering to throw on his shirt 

"Hello?" He didn't recognise the guys that had knocked, Sam blinked at Clark "Uh..hi?" He hit a snickering Gabriel that stood behind him "Ow!" 

"Clark who is it?" Jack asked standing up from the bed and walking over to the door, Clark opened it more widely so that he could see "Sam?-Gabriel?" 

Sam almost fainted, they were both in boxers- and shirtless- Cas was going to kill him

"I think Samich is having a mini panic attack- how about you guys get dressed and we'll talk in a few?" 

Jack shrugged behind Clark  
"Sure" 

\- 

"I did not need to see that" Sam was traumatized "Jack can't be having sex already?!" 

Gabriel snorted "Why because he wouldn't do anything that awesome?" 

Sam ignored Gabe and kept pacing around the motel room "We never even gave him the talk- I mean yeah I think he knows what sex is but..not how to do it-... with a guy!"

"Sam" 

"Did he even know it was what they were doing when he was doing it?" 

"Sammy" 

"Did they use condoms?- do half angel beings even need condoms?" 

"Interesting question, but not the point-"

"Dean and Cas are going to kill me" 

"Samich" 

"I had one job!"

"SAM!" That finally got Sam's attention "What?" 

"Can you calm down for a sec, you don't even know what happened and guessing is just gonna make it worse" Sam sighed and agreed with Gabriel just as Jack knocked on the door entering the room 

"Hey pal" Gabriel greeted cheerfully "Where's your gentleman friend?" 

"He had to get back before his mom noticed he was gone, but he asked me out on a 'date' (air quotes)" Jack smiled "I said yes" 

Gabriel smiled at him "Adorable" Sam cleared his throat "So Jack how exactly did Clark find his way to your room last night?"

Jack shut the door "I called him- on my phone" He said "He brought me nougat" 

Gabriel swooned dramatically "Romantic" Jack sat "He kissed me, it was weird at first but I liked it- and then-"

Sam's eyes widened, "Stop!- I really don't need to hear about you and him having sex" 

Jack shook his head with a frown "But we didn't have sex, I told Clark I wasn't ready, he understood so we ate candy and watched movies on his laptop..we fell asleep cuddling" Sam nodded in relief "Oh, okay good- you should wait til you're ready Jack" 

"I know" Jack said innocently "So about my date...."

-


End file.
